1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and methods for acquiring data and generating an MR image based on the acquired data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus uses a magnetic field to capture an image of a target object. The MRI apparatus is widely used to obtain an accurate disease diagnosis because stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, and other body parts may be obtained at desired angles.
However, when MR images are acquired using an MRI apparatus, a relatively long scanning time is required. Furthermore, since a long MR image acquisition time may cause distortions due to movements caused by heartbeat, breathing, and other peristaltic movements, it may be difficult to obtain a high quality image. Thus, an apparatus and method that are capable of shortening image acquisition time and reducing image distortions are needed.